powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers TechSquad
Power Rangers TechSquad is my fanfiction. It is the first season of Power Rangers where the Pink Ranger is the only female. It takes elements from: Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers SPD, Ressha Sentai ToQger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, VR Troopers, Big Bad Beetleborgs/Beetleborgs Metallix ,Hikonin Sentai Akibarangers, Masked Rider, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Ex-Aid and Ghost with Legend Rider and Kamen Rider ZI-O . Synopsis Trevor Carrot perfected his greatest invention:the Mindstorm virus (an artificial virus that turns you into Trevor's slave). Only one team can stop him. The Power Rangers TechSquad. Rangers Allies * Velma Dinkley/Ms. D * Shard 5 * Pretendlandian Rangers and Riders Villains * Mindstorm Empire ** Trevor Carrot/Lord Mindstorm ** MindDrones (Trevor's Foot Soilders) * Viral Busters (rivals that appear in the first three episode arc) * Ifrit * Warstar Empire ** Damarus ** X-Borgs Mindstorm Virus Victims * Ms. D/Velma Dinkley (in the show's backstory) * Queen Hypno I/Sally Acorn * Queen Hypno II/Pam Rhubarb * Rock Punk/Pete Pea * Vampire King/Alvin Killer * Cleopatra/Petunia Rhubarb * Bad Magnet/Jack Asparagus Supporting Characters * Petunia Rhubarb * Larry Rhubarb sr. * Sonic Boom Crew ** Sonic the Hedgehog- Leader of the group ** Miles "Tails" Prower- Brains of the group ** Knuckles the Echidna- Muscle of the group ** Amy Rose- the team's strategist ** Sally Acorn- Sonic's girlfriend ** Nicole the Holo-Lynx- the team's AI Episodes # Day of the Mindstorm- the origin of the Power Rangers TechSquad begins here. When Trevor Carrot AKA Lord Mindstorm threatens to infect the world with the Mindstorm Virus (a virus that turns those infected into his slaves) , Ms. D (a former Mindstorm virus victim) forms a team of Power Rangers to fight the threat. Tribute: Day of the Dumpster -Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 # Lovestruck Red- Sally Acorn ,after being infected by the Mindstorm virus in the previous episode, has become Queen Hypno and hypnotized Dakotta. Even with the help of a new ally Masked Rider Cyber ,will the rangers be able to free their leader? Tribute:Lovestruck Rangers -Power Rangers Time Force # Guardian Knight- The rangers deal with Lord Mindstorm's new Mindstorm virus victim-the Rock Punk with the help of a new ally the Guardian Knight. # Beware the Black Knight- After the events of the previous episode, Sonic has become the Black Knight and is threatening to destroy the world. The rangers only hope of beating him lies in the hands of a new battlizer TechSquad Red Excalibur Mode. Tribute: Beware the Knight- Power Rangers Time Force # Damarus is Back- Damarus returns to earth and teams up with Lord Mindstorm to unleash the Ifrit upon the world and the TechSquad Rangers must team up with the Power Rangers Captain Squad to combat the threat. Tribute: Power Rangers Super Megaforce # Legacy- the rangers must use their new Legacy mode to take on the Boom Rangers. Tribute: Power Rangers S.P.D. # Return of Queen Hypno- A new Queen Hypno has taken control of Larry to fight the rangers # Night of the Vampire King- Dakotta must face his fear of monsters to fight the newest Mindstorm virus victim- the Vampire King. # Cleopatra's Wrath- the rangers are trapped without their powers within an Egyptian themed board game by the newest mindstorm virus victim- Cleopatra and they must play the game to get out # Storm Before the Calm - To end the threat of the Mindstorm Empire once and for all, the rangers must fight the most powerful Mindstorm virus victim yet- Bad Magnet Tribute: Calm Before the Storm -Power Rangers Ninja Storm # Final Battle- At the end of the last episode, Ms. D sacrificed herself to restore the links to the Morphin Grid during a fight between Techsquad Red and Lord Mindstorm. With their powers restored, all the rangers and Masked Riders in Pretendlandian history fight back against his forces and aid the Sonic Boom Crew in saving the populace. Tribute: Legendary Battle -Power Rangers Super Megaforce Arsenal Morpher * TechSquad Morpher Communication Devices Emergency Series * Emergency Watch * Emergency Phone * Emergency Medallion * Emergency Wristband * Emergency Bracelet Sidearms * Gizmo Busters Individual Weapon Gadget Blaster * Lava Saber * Hydro Shield * Static Hammer * Vine Blade * Air Bow Powerjouster Vehicles * Tech Choppers Zords TechZord System Hi Tech Megazord * Red Motorcycle Zord * Blue Pickup Truck Zord * Yellow Van Zord * Green SUV Zord * Pink Car Zord Stallion Cycle LegacyZord System Legacy Megazord * Red Lion LegacyZord * Blue Unicorn LegacyZord * Yellow Pteradactyl LegacyZord * Green Dump Truck LegacyZord * Pink Submarine LegacyZord Category:Series